elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Missing Prophecy
|type = Side quest |creatures = Daedra |dlc = Base }} The Missing Prophecy is a quest available in . It serves as an introduction to the storyline. Background An oracle of Azura named Rhea Opacarius needs my help. Some malevolent force conspires to destroy her order and, perhaps, all of Tamriel. Quick walkthrough #Speak to Rhea Opacarius in Cloudy Dregs Inn in Wayrest #Travel to Pariah Abbey #Speak to Azura #Collect Void Essence (defeat 20 Daedra, any location) #Speak to Rhea Opacarius in Pariah Abbey #Rescue the three Oracles #Speak to Azura #Travel to Cold-Blood Cavern #Read Tommy Bones' Journal #Speak to Rhea Opacarius #Collect the three cursed treasures of Dyzera #Defeat Dyzera #Talk to Azura Walkthrough The quest can be started by speaking to Alessio Guillon, who can found at any tavern or inn. He will ask the Vestige to travel to the Cloudy Dregs Inn in Wayrest to speak with Rhea Opacarius. She tells the you that someone has kidnapped two other oracles of her order, and that you must travel to Pariah Abbey in order to commune with Azura. Once there, Azura explains that the kidnappers have locked away the oracles in pocket dimensions of Oblivion, and that you have to collect 20 Void Essence from Daedra in order to reach them. Void Essence will drop in quantities of one from any killed Daedra. Once you have collected all the Void Essence you must travel back to Pariah Abbey and speak with Rhea. She has located the lost members, but before she can tell you where, she too gets kidnapped. Luckily for the Vestige she knew it would happen, and therefore wrote down the locations on a note. They are found in three delves; Rubble Butte in Bangkorai, Mephala's Nest in Stonefalls and Faldar's Tooth in the Rift. Once in the delves you have to collect a key from a chest found next to the delve bosses. You can use this key (with the void essence) to pull the respective member from their prison. Once you have rescued all of the members you must travel back to Pariah Abbey, to speak with Azura. She tells you that you must punish the ones behind this, and that they can be found in Cold-Blood Cavern in Shadowfen. Upon reaching the cave you will find a note by the entrance left behind by a bandit who was rewarded by a lesser Daedric prince with cursed treasures for kidnapping the three. Rhea explains that if you could collect all the three cursed treasures you could catch the attention of the prince. The treasures are all found within the cave, and once obtained, a portal opens to Dyzera's realm. The Vestige must enter the portal and kill Dyzera. When done you can leave the realm by going back through the same portal. Now all three members of the order are waiting outside for you. When speaking with them Azura will possess Rhea and reward you for completing the quest. Reward *Twilight Shard *73–302 Journal Bugs * Flame Atronachs may not drop essence. de:Die fehlende Prophezeiung nl:De Ontbrekende Profetie Category:Online: Stormhaven Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stormhaven Side Quests Category:Online: Prologue Quests